There has been known a touch panel in which a protective sheet has been pasted on an operation surface thereof (e.g. see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-113461). To transmit vibration of the touch panel to a user effectively, in the touch panel, a non-adhesion part which is not pasted on the peripheral part of the touch panel is formed on the peripheral part of the protective sheet.
FIG. 1 is an exploded diagram of a conventional touch panel. FIG. 2A is a schematic diagram of the conventional touch panel, as viewed from above. FIG. 2B is a cross-section diagram taken on a line A-A of FIG. 2A. FIG. 2B illustrates a state where the touch panel of FIG. 2A is reversed (i.e., an operation surface is placed at a lowest position).
In FIG. 1, the touch panel 1 includes a touch panel body 2, an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) 3 including a wiring for a transparent electrode, an OCA (Optical Clear Adhesive) 4 for pasting a decoration film 5 on the touch panel body 2. The decoration film 5 is for improving a design characteristic of the appearance of the touch panel 1. The decoration film 5 is made of a PET (Polyethylene terephthalate) film 5a, and decoration printing 5b for appearance design is added to a periphery of the PET film 5a. 
The OCA 4 has a cut-out portion 4a at a position opposite to the FPC 3, and is not arranged on the FPC 3. This is because, when the OCA 4 has no cut-out portion 4a, in a connection portion 6 (namely, a wiring portion of the FPC 3 connected to the touch panel body 2), the OCA 4 follows unevenness of the connection portion 6 and a flat characteristic of the operation panel (i.e., the decoration film 5) is lost. Moreover, a reason why the OCA 4 is not arranged on the FPC 3 is that the connection portion 6 of the FPC 3 and the decoration film 5 are fixed to the OCA 4 and hence the connection portion 6 can be damaged by the heat contraction of the OCA 4 and the decoration film 5.
FIG. 3 illustrates a method for manufacturing the touch panel 1 indicated by FIGS. 1A, 2A and 2B. As a device for manufacturing the touch panel, a well-known device is used.
First, the decoration printing 5b is added to a periphery of the PET film 5a (step S1). Then, the OCA 4 is processed into a shape as illustrated in FIG. 1 by die cutting processing (step S2). Here, as illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 3, a portion 4b of the OCA 4 corresponding to the connection portion 6 of the FPC 3 and a periphery is removed by the die cutting processing.
Next, the processed OCA 4 is pasted on the PET film 5a to which the decoration printing 5b is added (step S3). Then, the PET film 5a on which the OCA 4 is pasted is cut in a suitable shape (step S4). The cut PET film 5a is pasted on the touch panel body 2 (step S5). It should be noted that a plurality of PET films for touch panel are obtained from the PET film 5a on which the OCA 4 of step S4 is pasted.